Jennifer
by Tracey450
Summary: Danny believed he'd found the woman of his dreams. They were a match made in heaven, or so he thought. Danny Whump. Warning! Minor character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to my good friend Phoebe for her fantastic editing skills. I hope everyone enjoys this, and your feedback is always greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Jennifer**

 **Chapter One**

"You're no fun, Daniel." The female voice whined.

Danny's hand froze as he went to retrieve the manila folder from his desk. He couldn't help the low hum that escaped him, as soft lips brushed the back of his neck. A female body pushed against his back, trapping him where he stood. Her hand joined the one resting on the paperwork, while the other one traveled down his torso.

"Will you stop?" Danny quickly grabbed her hand before it reached its target. "Steve and the rest of the team will be back any minute."

"You said they'd be at least an hour or more." She whispered, before sticking her tongue in his ear. Gently tracing a line along the inner edge and then using her teeth to nip at the lobe, eliciting a deep appreciative groan.

"Hey, that's not fair." His words ended on a giggle.

"That's not what you said last night." She kissed his neck.

"If memory serves me correctly, neither of us said much." Danny pushed upright, twisting his body around so they were facing one another. "Not here, not where I work."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She brought both hands up. Her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned into him. His mouth pressed softly against hers, trailing feather-light kisses across her lips, along her jaw line to the sensitive skin below her ear.

"You shouldn't be here." He mumbled anxiously.

"I have my visitor's pass, and that nice young officer showed me the way here."

"Officer Pua Kai. You met him before at one of Steve's cook outs." Danny leaned back so he could look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember."

For a second they stared at each other, a fleeting moment of unease prickled the air.

Danny shook the feeling off. "Seriously, you need to go. I have paperwork to finish. We're closing a case. The rest of the team are off tying up loose ends. You're lucky I was here. I drew the short straw."

They heard the doors to the Five-0 headquarters swing open, followed by footsteps.

"Shit. They're back." Danny started to guide her towards the exit.

She stopped, forcing him back a little. He couldn't help the stern tone of his voice. "Now would be a good time to leave, Jennifer."

"My purse and keys." She pointed to the black leather sofa.

Danny merely gave a defeated shake of his head. She collected her things, taking something out of her purse before she hooked it over her shoulder.

"Daniel." She reached up, running her hand through his hair. "I do love you."

"I know. I love you too." Danny cupped her cheek, running his thumb across her lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Tears glistened in her eyes, and Danny's expression changed to one of confusion.

"I'm so sorry." Her hand stilled in his hair.

Danny winced at the sharp jab to his neck. Instinctively swatting at the area, as if he'd just been stung. His vision blurred at the edges, as he bonelessly dropped to the floor. Fighting to stay awake, Jennifer swam in and out of his vision. Two other figures joined her.

"Bien joué, mon..." Their voices slowly faded away.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Jildas Moreau squatted down next to the large duffel bag he'd just dumped on the floor. He and his counterpart had entered under the guise of maintenance men. Reese Cunningham stood at the Smart Table, laptop already booted up.

"Est-il sécurisé, Delphine?" Jildas cocked his head towards Danny's still form.

"Oui." Jennifer knelt at Danny's side, finishing up zip tying his ankles.

"Hey, what did I say about speaking in your own language." Reese yelled from the bullpen.

"Okay." Jildas sighed. "And keep your voice down. We don't need any uninvited guests."

"How long did he say before McGarrett and company return?" Jildas stood up, automatic weapon hanging down at his side.

"An hour, maybe longer." Jennifer answered, keeping her focus on Danny the whole time.

"Then you'd better be prepared. Here." He shoved a hand gun at her, finally getting her attention. "This is going to take longer than an hour."

Delphine pushed up from the floor without taking the offered weapon. She stalked outside, heading for the bullpen.

Slamming the palm of her hand down onto the table next to him, she stood in his personal space. "Reese, you assured us this would take less than thirty minutes."

"They've changed some of the protocols. It's going to take a while to crack their system." Reese looked at her, unimpressed by the outburst.

"Danny will wake before they return." She appeared flustered. Her gaze darting from Reese to Danny's office.

"Delphine, I warned you not to get too close to him." Jildas had followed her out. "Now take the damn gun."

"I did my job. He means nothing to me." She snatched the Glock from his hand. "Now you do yours. My father's paying you a lot of money."

"I didn't expect to have his watch dog in tow." Jildas pointed his index finger angrily in her direction.

"My uncle's future is riding on this information. You fuck this up, my father will send more than merely a watch dog across two oceans."

"Once I hack what we need, getting him out of Halawa will be a piece of cake. Escaping here is whole different story if your boyfriend's colleagues turn up." Reese glared at the pair.

"I'll watch the doors." Jildas huffed, readying his weapon.

She shook her head. "This is not what we planned. We cannot take on Five-0."

"We haven't got a choice. This will work. We have the upper hand, and their second in command is our insurance policy. Now go keep an eye on him."

Delphine knelt down on the floor next to Danny's head. Still unconscious, he lay on his side facing her. Arms secured in front of him. She rested the gun in her lap, and with her other hand she carded his hair, letting her mind drift off to their first meeting.

 _/././_

"There he is." _He's hotter looking in the flesh._ Delphine jogged on the spot watching the nearby group.

"Be careful." Jildas and Reese spoke in unison.

"Okay guys, I got this." She headed over to where Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett stood.

They were talking animatedly to a young girl. _Aww that must be Grace._ She stood close. Biding her time. Observing and eavesdropping their conversation.

"Drink plenty of water Grace. And if you get into difficulty -"

"Stop and tell a marshal. I know Danno you've told me a thousand times." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that, Grace." Danny ran his hand through his hair. "It's not too late for me to put an end to all this. We can always go home."

"Sorry, Danno. Can I go now? Chin's helping me warm up." Grace looked pleadingly at her father.

"Come here. Give me a hug." Grace wrapped her arms around her dad. Danny mirrored her action, and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Love you, Monkey."

"Love you, Danno." Grace pulled away and turned to Steve. "Love you too, Uncle Steve."

"Come here, Kiddo." Steve gave her a quick cuddle. "Good luck."

"See you at the finish line." Grace shouted to the two men before running off.

Steve studied his partner, as he stared after his daughter, biting his bottom lip.

"She's gonna do great, buddy." Steve tapped Danny's arm with a drink bottle. "You need to take your own advice, here, drink."

"I should never have agreed to this. We should be entered in the same race." Danny took the bottle from his friend.

"You're too old for the Kid's race."

"Not funny, _Steven_."

"You know why we're not."

"Next year." Danny scowled at his friend.

"I'll make you a deal. You complete this Sprint Triathlon, and I'll enter you into the Olympic one with me next year."

"You don't think I'll finish. Do you?"

"It's not a Tough Mudder, Danno. There's no team to help you when you fall off your bike, or rescue your ass when you start drowning."

"Thanks for the pep talk, babe."

"I was right the first time. I should have entered you in the Kid's race." Steve laughed riling Danny even more.

"Bite me."

Jennifer had to stifle a laugh. Now seemed to be as good a time as any to interrupt. These two never stopped.

"Excuse me." Jennifer jogged up next to the guys.

The two men turned towards her.

"I couldn't help overhearing. You're entered in the Sprint race?" She smiled softly at Danny.

"Yeah, don't tell me you're entered into the Olympic one." She noticed him shoot his partner a look of annoyance.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm in the Sprint. I wonder if I could run alongside you. My girlfriend pulled out this morning."

"I'd be happy to keep you company." A large grin spread across Danny's face.

"Fantastic. I'm Jennifer." She held out her hand.

"Danny Williams." He replied, holding her hand for longer than necessary.

"You can let go of her now, pal."

Danny released his grip, his face flushed pink. "This is my animal of a _work_ partner. Steve McGarrett."

The emphasis put on work wasn't missed by her.

"Pleased to meet you, Jennifer. I'd better get going my race is about to start. Good luck, Danno. Jennifer."

"You too, babe."

 _Wow. Danno, babe._ If she hadn't already done her homework she'd think them a couple. The Commander took off, leaving her to stand awkwardly with the Detective.

"I guess we'd better get ready. We're up next." Danny pointed towards the starting area.

"Why'd he call you Danno?"

"Long story. Maybe I can tell you later. A group of us are having dinner over at Kamekona's Shrimp Truck. Come along?" He was trying to act casual, but she could tell he liked her.

 _/././_

"Sir, should you be doing that?" Delphine was startled from her thoughts by a familiar voice. _Officer Kai._

"Hello again. Officer Pua Kai, isn't it? I thought you were heading back to HPD?" Delphine entered the corridor closing the door behind her.

"Yes, Ms Lance. I was requested to return for some documentation. Is Detective Williams in his office?" He continued to observe Reese suspiciously.

"He stepped out briefly. You must have just missed him. I'm sure if you hurry you can catch up."

"He left you alone?" The rookie's hand hovered near his holstered gun.

"Only for a few minutes. I'm keeping an eye on the maintenance guy." Suddenly the room felt too hot. Her heart racing.

Pua hesitated before replying. "Since when do you need access to the Smart Table to fix the A/C?"

"You know these modern systems. They all work off computer programs." Reese didn't look up, his fingers speeding up as they tapped away on the keyboard.

"I'll see if I can find Detective Williams. If not, I'll return and wait for him here." Pua headed for the exit.

A groan emanating from nearby stopped him in his tracks. He turned abruptly, hand instinctively going for his gun. Jildas burst out of Steve's office attacking Pua from behind. He locked his arm around the rookie's neck, choking him, his free hand relieving him of his weapon. Jildas kicked it away.

Pua clawed at his attackers arms, frantically trying to loosen the stranglehold, which was slowly forcing the life out of him. There was a sickening snap, when with one quick move, Jildas broke the rookie's neck. Pua hung limply in the arms of the mercenary, before he was released to land unceremoniously to the floor.

"You didn't have to kill him." Delphine looked visibly shaken by the turn of events.

"What did you want me to do? Invite him to join us for coffee? Now we have one less witness to worry about."

"That'll be the least of our worries if I don't get this done." Reese interrupted.

"Go. Shut your boyfriend up. I'll take care of this mess." Jildas dragged the rookie along the corridor. "Better still. Bring him out here. Cuff him to this tech table where we can keep an eye on him."

 **~ to be continued ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs. I forgot to mention this before, but this is set somewhere in season 6. There's been no liver transplant and Adam's not in prison.

Thanks, as always, for your help Phoebe. I know you don't want thanks, but tough you're getting them.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Two**

Pain radiated through his gut. Eyes screwed tightly shut, Danny folded in on himself. _Fuck that hurt._ His back arched when a booted foot connected with his spine. Another volley of kicks swiftly followed, striking his head and chest. Instinctively he brought his bound hands up to protect himself.

"Stop, Jildas. Or are you going to kill him too?"

Danny heard Jennifer plead. She'd been begging him to stop from the very instant the low life had starting kicking the shit out of him. Smart ass comments to antagonize his captors probably weren't the best move. He should have kept his mouth shut. _But how could he?_ Taking a beating he could handle. This was nothing compared to the hurt he felt at yet another betrayal.

First it was Amber - or Melissa - his brain still hadn't wrapped itself around that one. How did he let this happen again? _Why did Jennifer pick him?_ Did he have a giant "kick me" sign on his back? Who was this woman pleading for his life? One of the goons had called her Delphine. It was all too much. Confusion and guilt hit him with a wave of nausea so strong he gagged with the next round of abuse.

 _Fuck. Sorry Steve. I'm such an idiot._

 _/././_

"I'm proud of you, Danno. You did good."

Steve and Danny stood alongside Kamekona's shrimp truck watching the rest of their ohana. Kono and Adam the only ones missing. They were enjoying a romantic weekend away.

"Not as proud as I am of my daughter. Second fastest in her age group." Danny was positively beaming.

"Of course she did well! She was trained by the best, buddy."

Danny hadn't missed the surreptitious glances his friend kept giving him. He was sporting some nasty road rash on his thigh and arm. The injuries had been attended to by a medic, but his overbearing mother hen of a partner wouldn't leave well enough alone.

"I'm fine, Steve. Will you stop studying me like some lab rat?"

"Road rash can get infected. Did they apply ointment before covering it with a dressing?"

"They're healthcare professionals, so yes I'm sure they knew what they were doing."

"Maybe I should take a look." Steve attempted to lift the edge of the dressing on his friend's arm.

"I swear you're worse than my mother. The medic said it wasn't that bad, and Jennifer cleaned most of the grit out after I wiped out on the bike." Danny smacked Steve's hand away.

"I have to admit, Danno, I was shocked to see her here."

They both watched Danny's new friend sitting with the team. She appeared to be laughing at one of Lou's bad jokes.

"It's the least I could do after she helped me stay in the race." Danny hoped to avoid the impending lecture about his love life.

"So you're not seeing her again?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you are? Is that a good idea?"

"What? So soon after breaking up with Melissa? That what you were gonna say?"

"It's been less than a month."

"That's rich. How long after Cath was it before you and Lynn hooked up? And it wasn't just a meal or coffee. Oh no, Mr. _I can't do anything by halves_. You had to spend the day on an island. And do I need to remind you how that turned out? So thanks, but no thanks. I don't need dating advice from you."

The two friends fell into an uneasy silence. Danny studied his friend's expression - The empty stare. Now he felt guilty for mentioning Catherine.

"I'm sorry, babe. I should learn to keep my mouth shut. I appreciate your concern. I really do, but I'll be fine."

Steve reached out, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do me a favor, Danno. Take it slow."

/././

Danny was dragged out of his drug induced stupor by someone sticking duct tape over his mouth.

"This will keep you quiet." Jildas slapped him a few times on the side of the head.

He swallowed hard, praying his feelings of nausea would pass. Thankfully it appeared his attacker had finished for now. Instead he roughly pulled Danny's wrists by the zip ties, the plastic cutting into his skin. Another pair of hands grabbed him by the arm, and he was hauled up onto his knees.

"Move the body in here." Jildas paced the small space in front of Danny. His temper was starting to fray.

"We haven't time for this." Reese retorted.

Danny frowned. _Body._ What had he missed?

Pua Kai was dragged along the floor until he was just a few feet from Danny. Pua's head rocked limply to one side. Glassy eyes boring into him. It suddenly felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Danny wanted nothing more in that moment than to curl up in a corner of the room and cry.

"Now unless you want more of your friends to end up dead, I suggest you cooperate." Jildas placed both his hands on Danny's shoulders and bent forward so he was in Danny's line of sight. "Not forgetting that beautiful girl and cute little boy of yours. See, we know you intimately. Don't we, _Jennifer_."

Danny couldn't control the rage building inside him any longer, so he headbutted the guy. He felt the bone give way the very second he heard it crack. Jildas recoiled, grabbing at his face as he lost balance. Blood seeped through his fingers. Danny smiled. _That was for Pua._

"He broke my nose." Jildas sat on the floor, Delphine at his side.

The victory was short-lived. Danny saw the butt of the gun coming down at him, instinctively turning his head away as the first blow struck his cheek bone. The next one slamming into his jaw, sending him sideways. His head exploded with a fresh wave of pain as his skull bounced off the floor. For a second, everything whited out, and the voices in the room became a distant murmur, before finally winking out.

Danny blinked a few times. Blood and sweat blurring his vision. He must have only blacked out for a few seconds, Jennifer was still helping her friend clean up his face. The concern she showed Jildas added another ache to his already broken heart. _How could he have got this so wrong?_ Only a short while ago her playful games had almost ended in them having sex here in his office. But now she didn't even give him a second thought. _Had their intimate moments really been all an act?_

/././

Danny glanced over at Jennifer. They'd kept pace with each other throughout the swim and were now riding side by side. There was only one other woman he knew of who could keep up with him, and that was Kono.

Rounding the next turn things changed dramatically. The group in front came together. Aluminium frames tangled with arms and legs. Danny tried to dodge around the carnage blocking his route. But one of the downed racers caught the back wheel of his ride, and before he knew what had happened his flesh was scraping across the blacktop, his bike sliding along beside him.

Danny gritted his teeth against the searing pain. His efforts to stand were thwarted by a pair of hands pushing him down onto his backside.

"I need to keep going." He protested.

"Hey, stay down." Jennifer squeezed her water bottle. The cool liquid ran over his leg and then his arm. "Let me take a look at this for you."

For a second Danny relaxed, forgetting the pain, mesmerized by the woman in front of him.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"I bet you tell all the girls that." Jennifer gave him a shy smile.

"Only the ones tending my wounds."

"You get injured often?"

"That's a story for our second date." Danny grimaced more at his words than the burn running along his arm and leg. _Stop talking, Williams._

"So is this our first?"

"Yeah, some date, huh?" Danny winced.

"No one will think any less of you if you bail out now." She helped him to his feet.

"Not an option." Danny doggedly climbed back on his bike. _Steve would never let me forget it._

"Another story, for another date?" Jennifer laughed.

"That one will take more than one date." _Maybe a lifetime. Man was he falling hard._

 _/././_

"Hey, you still with us pretty boy?" Reese sneered in his face. So close Danny could smell coffee on his breath.

Once again he was hoisted up. This time all the way to his feet. Ankles still tied together he teetered on the spot. Jildas and Reese held him firmly by his arms.

"Time for a change of scenery." Jildas smiled. "I have something special in mind for you, Detective Williams."

Danny was dragged out into the bullpen. The two men let go, causing him to collapse heavily onto his knees, his shoulder impacting one of the Smart Table legs. Before he knew what was happening, he was man-handled into a sitting position. The zip ties were cut away, only to be replaced by what he guessed were his own handcuffs.

"Now this is the fun part." Jildas snapped one cuff tightly around his already abused wrist. "Reese keep him steady."

Reese took hold of Danny's cuffed hand, twisting his arm behind his back. He squirmed, making it as difficult as possible for his captors, but his movements were sluggish. The beating he had endured, combined with the drug still coursing through his body, was taking its toll.

Jildas crouched down by Danny's side, careful to keep a safe distance. The bruising around his eyes already showing. He didn't care for another hit.

"We're tapped into the building's surveillance system, so we have all bases covered. No one gets up here without us knowing, and to the outside world it's a quiet day in the office." Jildas took Danny's free hand in his. "What do you think hurts more? A broken nose or broken fingers?"

Danny stared Jildas defiantly in the eyes. If his mouth wasn't taped shut he'd have replied with a snarky comment.

"Let's find out." Jildas ripped the tape off. "I want to hear your screams."

"Not gonna happen." Danny continued to fight against his captor's grasp.

Jildas slammed the butt of his gun down on Danny's fingers. There was a sickening crunch. Fire shot through his hand and up his arm, crippling him. He couldn't contain the shriek of pain that escaped. Giving him no time to recover from the first attack, Jildas took his little finger and twisted it, popping the joints apart. He closed his eyes against the sting of tears, no longer able to watch.

"Oh this is too much fun." Jildas laughed. "Let's do the rest!"

Each break stole his breath away, edging the darkness ever closer. Caught in a downward spiral, unable to escape, there wasn't a part of Danny that wasn't hurting. He wanted it all to stop - the physical and the emotional torture.

Releasing Danny's other arm, Reese helped Jildas secure him to the table. Passing the other end of the handcuffs around the metal leg, Jildas couldn't help but smirk as he clicked the empty cuff around Danny's wrist.

"Look at me." Jildas grabbed Danny's hair, pulling his head back. "Your friends will be here soon, and you will be the main attraction. Don't let me down."

Danny tried and failed to focus. His hand throbbed in time with his heartbeat. Skin hot and tight, as his fingers swelled. He only barely registered the solid object being forced into his other hand. It felt strangely familiar.

Hands secured in front of him, his gaze came to rest on it, and it was as if someone had smacked him hard in the face. A surge of adrenaline pulsed through his body. Suddenly the possibility of dying became all too real. Images of his children, family, and friends crowded his mind.

He knew he didn't have a choice; he'd started this the day he let Jennifer into their lives. _Why was he so stupid?_ Now he had to man up. Figure a way out of this. A plan that didn't include death and destruction. His life and the ones he loved depended on it.

"No, please." Danny's eyes scanned the room until he found her. "Jennifer. You don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry, Daniel." She turned her back and walked away.

Reese stood in Steve's office doorway. Cocky grin planted firmly on his face

"Sorry. Is that all you can say? Fuck you. I let you near my children." Danny strained against the cuffs, desperation creeping in. Chest heaving, he maneuvered up onto his knees, cold sweat dripping into his eyes. "Why? At least tell me that."

She remained silent. Unwilling to face him.

"Now you hold tight. We'll be over there." Jildas pointed over to the office. "Out of harm's way."

"What's to stop me blowing the Smart Table to hell? Not much good to you in pieces." Danny's grip tightened around the small object.

"Be my guest." Jildas taunted, as he walked away. After a moment he turned back and laughed. "I didn't think so, you haven't got the balls."

"Jennifer, please." Danny blinked away the saltiness that stung his eyes, his body trembling from a mix of fear and rage.

"Allez au travail, va jouer ton rôle." Jildas spoke in French knowing it would antagonize Danny.

"What did you say to her?" Danny yelled.

He knew he was playing into their hands, but the anger fueled him. Kept his grasp tight on the grenade digging into his sweaty palm.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry I haven't had time to reply to them all individually.

If anyone's interested, the song is Jennifer Juniper by Donovan from the late 1960s.

Thanks again Phoebe for all your fantastic suggestions.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Three**

Danny pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the tech table leg. Eyes closed, he focused his mind on the device he fisted tightly in his hand. Blindly pushing his aching fingers down onto the polished wooden floor, until it was on the edge of painful, forcing them to remain closed. The urge to flex them almost overwhelming him.

 _Clever_.

Jildas had removed his ability to help himself by crippling his other hand. With his heart thumping much too loudly in his chest, he hung on for dear life.

Time stood still. Danny swallowed convulsively, throat void of any moisture, thoughts drifting from his partner, to his kids, then back again to his now clammy hand. So much was at stake.

He sensed her presence next to him. The perfume she wore, a gift from him. Tears forced their way out from under his lashes.

 _I loved you. Fuck. I still do._

Danny shifted uneasily on his knees. Hissing as the movement aggravated his abused ribs. His breath caught when fingers tangled with his hair. Brushing it gently away from his sweaty face.

"Don't." Her touch conjured up too many unwanted memories.

/././

Danny interlaced their fingers, backing Jennifer into the wall. Bringing their hands up to frame her face, he pressed his body against hers as he kissed her neck tenderly, slowly. He worked his way up along her jaw to her soft lips. Releasing his grip, he ran his hands down her arms. Registering every shiver with a deeper kiss.

She tangled her fingers with his hair. Tilting her head slightly, she took over the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He responded with a few playful nips before mirroring her action, their tongues touching briefly. Exploring, tasting.

He untucked her blouse, breaking the kiss only long enough to discard the offending clothing. He wanted to feel her. He was desperate for her.

Danny lavished her with affection. He felt her pulse quicken as he dropped feather-light kisses along her neck. His hands skimmed every inch of her bare skin.

Out of breath, he pushed back to appraise her. He was overcome by the fact that she wanted him too.

"What did I do to deserve you? Perfect. Beautiful. Sexy. Stunning. Heavenly. Ravishing." Each word spoken on a kiss trailed down her body towards her belly. "I love you."

/././

He jerked back to his new reality, when she tried to soothe the cut that ran along his cheek.

"I said don't." Danny turn his head away.

"I meant what I said. I do love you." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Says the woman with a gun. I loved Jennifer, but you're not her." Danny bit his lip to stifle a sob. "Why me? Why not Steve?"

"Not my type."

"That simple, huh?" Danny opened his eyes to meet her gaze.

"I never expected to fall in love."

"I was merely a job." He huffed out a laugh. "I heard you...earlier. You're French?"

"Yes. From Paris."

"How romantic." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Daniel, I -"

"Stop calling me that. And please spare me the speech about how you never intended to hurt me." His voice raised. "Does the same apply to Grace and Charlie?"

"Please, Danny." She rested her hand on his shoulder, which he quickly shirked off.

"Don't you dare tell me you care for them. Next you'll be telling me I'm lucky Jildas only broke the fingers on my left hand." Danny groaned through gritted teeth, nudging her with the grenade. "I can't do this for much longer."

"You remember that song?" She watched his fingers flexing around the small explosive. "Jennifer..."

"Juniper. Fuck. You got me to look up the translation for that verse. You really did a number on me." Once again memories of happier times gnawed at him.

/././

Jennifer let her head drop down onto Danny's chest, he wrapped his arm around her. It was late evening, and they were the only ones left after an impromptu get together with their ohana. So they snuggled on Steve's sofa flicking through songs on Danny's cell. To Steve's annoyance he'd linked it up to a WiFi speaker and at full volume the music thrummed loudly through the house.

"One more and I'm throwing you two out." Steve dropped down onto the other end of his sofa trying and failing to distance himself from the couple.

Danny gave him a playful shove. "What's wrong with Elton John's Daniel?"

"Nothin, _Daniel_. Bon Jovi's back catalogue was enough for one night. I don't want to spend the remainder of my evening listening to songs with names in the title." Steve took a long draw on his beer.

"Hey, how can you not like this?"

The track started playing. _Hey Stephen._ The pair couldn't help dissolving into fits of laughter.

Steve tried but failed to keep a straight face. "Michael Jackson's Ben."

"Seriously? A song about a rat." Danny held his cell up so his partner could see the screen. "You don't like Taylor Swift?"

"Wrong spelling."

Danny frowned back at him.

"S-T-E-P-H-E-N." Steve huffed out the spelling.

"Potato Patata." Danny shrugged.

"What about Jennifer?" Danny's new girlfriend made a grab for his cell.

"Oh no you don't." He extended his arm, keeping it from her reach. "I know one."

"Why doesn't that surprise me. You never cease to amaze me, Danno."

"Years of being married to a Brit, babe."

/././

Struggling to deal with what was happening now, only five months on from that particular evening. They studied each other's expressions. Jennifer's full of remorse. Danny's one of utter devastation.

"Jennifer Juniper, vit sur la colline." Jennifer spoke the song words.

"Stop. I know what you're doing. Trust me it's not helping." His fingers were starting to cramp. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the pain.

Ignoring his request to stop she continued.

"Jennifer Juniper, assise très tranquille."

"I fucking hate that song now." Danny spat the words angrily.

After a moment's silence she spoke again. "They're almost here. I am truly sorry, Daniel."

Danny heard a rip. He looked up, and Delphine held a strip of tape ready to cover his mouth.

"Hold up. You owe me an explanation. Why not hack in remotely? That's what you were doing, hacking our system."

She sighed deeply. "Back home I come from a very powerful family. There was a high probability some of what we needed wouldn't work remotely. Failure wasn't an option."

"So who are you trying to protect?"

Delphine shook her head. "Oh, Daniel. Always the brilliant detective. My uncle is doing a fourteen year stretch in Halawa. He thought he could do business here. Now, his life's in danger. There are ways and means other than brute force to get him out. The wheels are in motion as we speak."

"Let me guess. You get him transferred out, and then you use brute force."

"Fancy computer work will only get you so far. Armored vehicles need more of a human touch."

Danny recognized his friends' chatter drifting down the corridor. In a gut wrenching moment of clarity, Danny knew what he had to do. As if reading his mind her gaze fell on his fisted hand.

"Earlier, Jildas asked you to _play your role_?"

"You speak French?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Enough. I guess I'll have to play boyfriend. But I can't hold this any longer." Danny stared at the grenade. "If it's even real."

"It's real." Delphine held the tape up. "We need to do this. Now."

Danny nodded, and she proceeded to tape his mouth. She quickly covered her own, and then closed a pair of handcuffs around her own wrists. The warmth of her hand covering his allowing him to relax his grip a little.

Leaning into each other for support. Delphine rested her head against Danny's chest. Burying his face in Jennifer's auburn hair, he breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Kono's laughter filled the silent void around them, and Danny wished he could magic himself away. A feeling of self loathing tore up his insides. How was he going to live with what he'd done? What he was about to do. He couldn't bare to look any of them in the face as they entered. Their amusement cut off abruptly by the familiar sound of weapons being drawn.

"Danny."

The startled voice of his best friend broke his heart.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I think I thanked everyone personally for their reviews this time. If I missed anyone, sorry and thank you. Thank you to the guest reviewer who I can't message directly. And thank you to everyone for reading. This is a slightly shorter chapter, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Four**

At first sight, Danny and his girlfriend looked to be playing some bizarre version of Twister. Both hunched over awkwardly under the Smart Table. But it didn't take more than a nanosecond for the Ex-Navy SEAL's brain to catch up. Instinctively he went for his gun. His team following his lead. They all now stood poised to take down an unknown assailant.

"Danny." Steve's brow creased when his partner failed to look up. "Hey, partner, talk to me."

"Drop the weapons." An unfamiliar voice from nowhere broke the silence. "Do it or they both die."

"Danny." Steve was now on the verge of pleading.

His partner slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze. Steve sucked in a deep breath. His temper flared at the sight of his friend's bruised face. The cut to his cheek. Blood matted hair. The duct tape. He tried to ignore it all, and focused solely on those blue eyes. Only they didn't convey the kick ass anger with a touch of fiery Jersey attitude he expected. In their all too brief exchange, Steve only saw remorse and guilt. _But for what?_ He raised his hands above his head and then made a show of lowering his weapon to the floor, never taking his eyes off Danny, who had again buried his face in Jennifer's hair.

"Put your weapons down, guys." Steve cautiously stood up to full height.

"You sure about this, McGarrett?" Lou continued to scan the area with his gun still raised.

"Yeah, Lou. I'm sure."

Lou's Warrior sidearm barely touched the floor when the office doors flew open. Jildas Moreau and Reese Cunningham didn't waste any time kicking the team's weapons out of reach.

"Kneel." Jildas yelled. Moving around to face them. "Interlace your fingers behind your heads and cross your ankles."

"You really haven't thought this through." Chin knelt down.

"Seriously. You're taking on the Governor's task force?" Lou laughed out loud. "Take my advice. Cut your losses. Stop this now before you end up dead."

"Shut the fuck up, old man." Reese jabbed his weapon into the small of Lou's back.

"Hey, who you callin an old man?" Lou grunted.

"You realize who that is, right?" Kono cocked her head in Danny's direction before glancing across to Steve. "Our ohana. You made a lousy choice, guys."

"You're a real cutie, but I preferred you when you kept your mouth shut." Jildas planted the end of his rifle under her chin to raise her head up.

Kono glared back at him defiantly. Leaning to the side to avoid the weapon shoved in her face. "It's your funeral."

"Easy, Kono." Chin tried to calm the situation.

"You know the quicker we get this done, the better for your friend over there." Jildas looked at his watch. "How long's he been holding onto that grenade?"

"I'd say a good thirty minutes." Reese grinned.

Steve had blocked out the others in the room. Their voices played in the background while he studied what he could see of his partner and girlfriend. He'd learnt a lot in the five years he'd worked with Danny. _"It's the little details, Steve. Look for those first."_ And there were plenty right in front of him.

Jennifer looked completely unharmed. Not a hair out of place.

He could never recall seeing a victim involved in an armed standoff looking so calm. Jennifer seemed too composed - like she knew something they didn't.

Why give the trained law enforcement officer the grenade when you had a vulnerable female civilian to exploit?

Why wasn't she cuffed to the table or her boyfriend?

 _Why?_ That was the million dollar question he'd been asking himself for the past six months.

/././

"I'm just saying, Danny. Why'd she pick you? I was standing right next to you."

"Unbelievable." Danny turned in the passenger seat of his car and stared open mouthed at his partner.

"What?" Steve shrugged his shoulders as they pulled up at a stop light.

"You are something else. I forgot you are Hawaii's most desirable male. Maybe the Governor can get you on the front of next month's GQ."

"Danny, that's not what I meant and you know it." Steve scowled across the short distance between them.

"Eyes on the road." Danny ended the sentence with a loud huff.

Steve rolled his eyes before continuing. "We're not in high school, Danno."

"No we're not, and you already know I did a background check. So what is it with you and the constant questions?"

"You've been practically living in each other's pockets since you met."

"You're jealous?"

"Concerned, Danny." Steve slammed his hand down on the steering wheel.

"Concerned. Is that what you call it? It's not that you all don't like her?" Danny looked dejectedly out of the side window.

"No one said they disliked her. We're simply looking out for you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"Go on. Say it." Danny looked back at his friend.

"What?" Steve frowned.

"Again. Hurt again."

Steve parked the Camaro outside the Palace. Killing the engine. He grabbed hold of Danny's arm. "Wait."

"She's not Melissa, okay." Danny looked down at Steve's fingers digging into his bicep. "Not going anywhere. You can let go of me now."

"Sorry." Steve pulled his hand away. "Just hear me out. Then I promise not to mention it again."

Danny sat silently for a few seconds before speaking. "It won't change anything."

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna say it anyway. You don't find it strange that you have so much in common?"

"And that makes her a stalker or a high security risk, huh? What is it? Her dislike of surfing? She follows the Yankees? Her appreciation of good music? She hates cats? Wait. I got it. It's the no pineapple on pizza thing. And no - I don't find it strange."

"You've barely known her a month, and you have her going on days out with Grace and Charlie. What happened to taking it slow and protecting your kids?"

"You think I don't put my kids first?" Danny spat the words. His face flushing with anger.

"Exactly right. You put your kids first, or you did. Grace is old enough to understand, but Charlie." Steve shook his head. "I don't know what else to say, Danny. This is not you. Not the Danny I know."

"You had plenty to say when Melissa came on the scene. Or have you forgotten?"

"Yeah, well, maybe that's why I'm looking out for my best friend this time."

Danny deflated at Steve's declaration.

"Honestly, I appreciate everyone's concern, but I think I'm owed some good luck. For once, I've found someone not young enough to be my daughter. Someone who loves what I do. And you." Danny jammed a finger at his partner. "You come along and piss all over my chips."

Steve laughed out loud. "Fine. I get it. But please, Danno. Take it slow."

"Duly noted. Now can we get back to work, babe?"

/././

It hit Steve then like a ton of bricks. The reason his partner couldn't look any one of them in the eye - they'd been right.

It wasn't that they didn't like Jennifer. Hell, there was nothing to dislike. She was like a breath of fresh air. Vivacious, compassionate, perceptive, and above all loud. Her laugh was infectious. God, _she_ was infectious - a female version of Danny.

But she was too much like him. Opposites attract - or so the saying went. That definitely wasn't the case with these two, and there lay the problem.

Of course he'd checked her out, even though Danny had assured him he'd run her background himself. And Danny knew he would - he was, after all, the head of Five-0. They all keenly knew how vulnerable they could be, working in law enforcement. People took advantage. Everyone had to be vetted.

Jennifer had passed the test. She was a kindergarten teacher. Lived alone. Never been married. No kids. She'd moved to the island over ten years ago. She appeared to be very normal.

He should have dug deeper. That had been _his_ mistake, but then hindsight is a wonderful thing.

Steve prayed to God he'd gotten it wrong, that some of his partner's paranoia had rubbed off on him. He hung on to that hope, right up until the very moment the guy, who'd been shouting the orders, dropped a key and pin down next to Jennifer.

"Jennifer…no." Kono exclaimed with a shaky voice.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to everyone for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Five**

Danny heard the light clink of what he guessed was the key to the handcuffs hitting the floor. He lifted his head not to look at his friends, but to watch Jennifer. Head tucked low, his eyes tracked her slow, deliberate movements. She stiffened briefly when she sensed his gaze on her. Giving his hand a quick reassuring squeeze before moving away from him, not much, just enough to grab the silver object and free herself, then him.

Danny was thankful for his friends, as they continued to antagonize his captors, giving them the distraction they both needed. After tearing the tape from her mouth, she raised her hand to touch his cheek. Danny wanted to reach up and press her palm to his face. Her fingers lingered at the corner of his mouth before she removed the tape. She then brushed her thumb gently along his bottom lip. He longed to take it into his mouth, to taste her one last time. _God he hated himself for thinking something so twisted._

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Hurry up, Delphine. We need help to secure his colleagues. Leave the grenade for now. I'm sure Danny boy there can hold on a bit longer." Jildas kept his back to them. Still too wrapped up in his exchange of words with Kono.

"Calm down, Jildas." Delphine pushed up from the floor. She purposely blocked Danny from his view.

Slipping his restraints, Danny struggled to his feet, the excruciating pain pulsing through every inch of his body almost dropping him back onto his knees. The sheer desperation to save his team urged him on, kept him moving. Incensed by his own foolishness, yet emotionally conflicted, he needed to act. He registered the grenade's safety pin down by his feet. Internally berating himself for not picking it up. Another opportunity lost. His eyes flicked to Steve's.

"Danny no. Stay down." Steve yelled.

Fuck it, he was doing this. Even if it cost him his life. With pure grit and determination he stood up, stumbling into the tech table. One hand held out in front of him holding the explosive. His other arm hung by his side, handcuff still attached, dangling down to knock ominously against the metal leg he'd been tethered too.

Suddenly everyone's attention was on him. Danny watched as his team flew into action. He vaguely registered what felt like a punch to his upper right arm. The force of it caused him to stagger backwards. The events which followed appeared to play out in slow motion. His stomach flip flopped as the small egg shaped device tumbled from his fingers. Unable to stop it, his gaze followed the explosive to the ground. It bumped along the polished wood floor, before settling mere feet from where he stood. Hot bile rose up into his throat when the reality of what was about to happen hit him. He'd only intended to create a distraction, not blow them all to hell.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve's gaze hadn't wavered for one second from the couple in front of him. He mentally took note of every detail. Kept a running tally of all the bad that had been piled on his best friend. He scowled when he saw the mottled technicolor of purplish blue and black bruising on Danny's swollen hand. He'd endured more than his fair share of torture to recognize broken fingers. He registered the subtle tremble of his best friend's shoulders from the strain of holding onto the grenade. But it wasn't only the physical abuse that tore at his insides, but the emotional - Jennifer.

The magnitude of that betrayal was unimaginable. At present they were both playing a dangerous game. The subtle looks, the unspoken words, his partner was an open book, and Steve knew exactly how to read him. The instant Danny's eyes fixed his, he knew. What happened next was out of his hands. Their cards had been dealt, and now it was all about how they played them.

"Danny no. Stay down." The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think.

As his partner struggled to his feet, Steve caught movement at the edge of his vision. Jildas swung his weapon in Danny's direction. Jennifer threw herself to the floor, as Steve surged upwards grabbing hold of the rifle, shoving Jildas backwards as he fired off a round. He drove an elbow into his stomach. Jildas grunted painfully and released his grip on the gun. Using the leverage of his superior height, Steve twisted Jildas' arm around, sharply, until it was behind his back and, using his knee, dropped him onto the ground.

Lou made quick work of subduing Reese. Taking great pleasure in delivering a powerful blow to the man's jaw.

"Old man, huh." Lou tapped the unconscious man on the cheek.

Jildas continued to fight. Attempting to unbalance Steve.

"Stay down." Steve growled.

The almost imperceptible sound of something hitting the ground drew Steve's attention back to his partner. Turning his head, Steve's gaze never made it all the way across the room, stopping short on the object rolling along the floor. Years of Navy training kicked in. He looked from the device, to his partner, and then to the rest of his team.

"Grenade. Move." Steve bellowed the order.

Steve grabbed hold of Kono, half dragging, half carrying her towards the double doors. As they exited into the corridor with Lou and Chin hot on their heels, the blast wave hit them. Knocking them off their feet, the four team members crashed into the opposite wall, smoke and debris following them.

Shaking themselves off, they came back to their senses. Like a paused video was suddenly started again. There was distant shouting and the fire alarm. Dazed, they checked one another, making sure none of them were injured.

"Danny?" Chin scanned the area around them.

Kono rocked up onto her knees and stared at her cousin blankly. "What did you say? My ears are ringing."

"You're damn right about that, sister." Lou barely finished the sentence when it hit him. "God, Danny..."

Steve was already on his feet. He stood shell shocked in the entrance to what was once their headquarters. A couple of undamaged sprinklers sprayed water from the ceiling. Scorch marks, resembling ominous clouds, covered those tiles still intact. A light unit flickered, its cabling exposed as it hung precariously from above. He could hear the muffled sound of alarms wailing over the buzzing in his ears. Flames lapped at the edges of what was once his best friend's office.

He unconsciously walked towards the destroyed Smart Table. Emergency service personnel buffeted him. Their arrival completely missed by him. He'd heard his name called more than once. Pieces of paper and clothing swirled around him like autumn leaves, settling amongst charred fragments of ceiling board, and masonry.

He pulled his shirt up over his mouth and nose as the mist from the fire extinguishers engulfed him. The smell of burning flesh taking him back to missions long forgotten. Over the years he'd become hardened to these situations. But this was different. This wasn't a war zone in the middle of some barren land. This was his life, his home. And somewhere amidst the chaos was not merely his partner, but his brother. He'd made the ultimate sacrifice to save his ohana.

Tears streamed unchecked down his face. He'd made a split second choice, Danny or the rest of his team. He wasn't sure he could look anyone of them in the face without regret. Deep down he knew he'd made the right decision, but it didn't make it any easier to handle. At the end of the day the outcome was the same. He'd lost his best friend.

 **~ to be continued ~**

 _ **I guess I'd better run and hide...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the great reviews. Sorry I haven't had time to thank you all personally, but I guessed you would probably prefer me to post a new chapter.

A huge thank you to my friend Phoebe for her amazing editing skills.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Six**

"Sir. Commander McGarrett?" The young female firefighter glanced over her shoulder to where his gaze was fixed. A sea of bodies cleared the debris which had once been the nerve center of the Five-0 offices. "You really should get checked by a medic."

"M'fine." His only response.

"I very much doubt that." She gave him a sad smile before stepping away to help her colleagues.

Steve knew he was in the way, but for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to move. He should be helping his team. Seeing that they were all okay. But no. Danny would do that. Make sure everyone else was alright first, because that's what he did. Put other people first. He needed to stay here. Monitor everything going on around him. After all, he was in charge. This was his headquarters.

So he stood in the middle of the chaos. In his own little bubble. If he checked on his friends, the bubble would burst. Steve liked it better here. Here in this world. The one he'd created. In this one, his best friend hadn't just died.

A loud crash caused everyone to stop. One of the large screens rocked to and fro. Held on by cabling alone, it slammed heavily into the wall, showering pieces of debris onto the workers below. The area was far from secure. The medics wouldn't be allowed in until it was safe. Not that they needed a medic. _Why would they?_ Everyone was dead. Max could breathe easy, no need for any autopsies. It was a straightforward explosion caused by a grenade. Danny would be pleased. No creative paperwork required. Steve grinned. For once _he_ hadn't blown anything up, or dangled anyone off a building. There'd be no rant today.

Something red caught his attention. A lone sandal lay abandoned in amongst shards of glass and the twisted metal of a chair. He bent down and picked it up. It belonged to Jennifer. He'd have a talk with Danno later about bringing his girlfriend to work. Wow. That wedge must be five inches. No wonder Danny was always griping on about her wearing heels. The couple were the same height after all. Guys didn't like it when their woman towered over them. It just wasn't right.

"Steve." A hand grabbed hold of his upper arm. "Hey, you need to see one of the EMTs on site."

"M'fine." The hand tugged on his arm a little. "I said I'm fine, Chin."

Steve twisted from his grasp, the sandal dropping to the floor. "Now look what you made me do."

"I'm sorry. I know this is..." Chin looked away, finding it almost impossible to keep it together. "One of the fire crew found Officer Pua Kai dead in Danny's office."

"Ask Danny to contact Max." _Max would have some work to do after all._

"Steve, Danny's gone." Chin spoke softly. Uncertain of what to do next.

"He can't have." Steve delved into one of his cargo pants pockets and then held up a set of car keys. "See. I have these."

Chin ran a hand down his face. "Danny's dead, Steve."

And that's when Steve's bubble burst.

"I couldn't save him." He squeezed his eyes shut. Fighting the tears.

Steve hadn't looked at Chin once during their exchange of words. He now covered his face with his hands.

"Dumb idiot."

"Come on, Steve. Don't do this." Chin pleaded.

"He knows grenades are dangerous. He's always giving out at me for leaving them in the glove box. He worries too much." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Have they found him?" Kono choked on a sob.

She came up behind the two men, startling them. Her eyes red rimmed. Chin took Kono in his arms. Pressing her head into his chest and she began to weep. He kissed the top of her head, before leading her away, giving Steve a quick glance over his shoulder.

"We need medics in here. Now!" Someone yelled.

Steve felt a surge of hope pulse through him. He pushed his way through the firefighters. Most of them were already well acquainted with the task force, so they moved aside willingly. He stopped in his tracks when he came up behind a small group of men. A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see the young woman from earlier. Her professional demeanor only thinly disguising her concern.

"Sir, we have a male and female. The female is dead. The man is badly injured, but alive."

"Detective Williams?" Steve murmured.

"We don't know that for sure. He's under the female, Sir."

"Please call me, Steve. And your name is?"

"Becky."

"Becky, he's my partner and I need to help him."

"Of course, Steve. But she's a mess. We need to remove her first." She gestured to her colleagues working to extract what remained of Jennifer.

"She saved him."

"Yes. There's no doubt about that. She protected him from the full force of the blast."

After what felt like a lifetime, Steve was waved closer. Danny lay motionless against the wall. It was obvious he'd been shielded by his girlfriend. Largely free of the dust and soot that covered everything, he'd hopefully escaped the full fury of the blast.

"It's gonna be alright, buddy. They'll take good care of you." He took his friend's hand in his and gently ran his thumb over his knuckles. "Come on, Danno, open those eyes for me."

Danny never roused. Staying stubbornly ignorant of everything going on around him.

Medical personnel worked on his partner, and Steve suddenly felt self-conscious. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand before casting a surreptitious glance in their direction. They didn't seem to notice his disheveled appearance or his tear streaked face. If they did, they hid it well. Losing his shit in front of his ohana was one thing, but to people who perceived him as a bad ass SEAL. Fuck, he'd never live it down if Danny found out.

Pushing his own selfish feelings aside, he once again focused on Danny.

"You're doing great, Danno."

Steve ran his fingers through his partner's hair. Pushing it back from his forehead. Deathly pale, his face covered in a myriad of cuts and bruises. His best friend was far from great. One of the EMTs wrapped the gun shot wound to his arm.

"The bullet's still in there. They'll take care of it at the hospital." The medic offered the commentary when he noticed Steve watching him.

Steve spotted a smear of fresh blood on the chrome work behind Danny. Running his hand around the back of his partner's head. Steve lifted it away to reveal red coated fingers.

"Hold him steady." Another medic secured a neck brace in place.

Danny remained blissfully unaware of their ministrations, as well as the oxygen mask now covering most of his face.

"The female absorbed the thermal heat from the blast along with the shrapnel. But there's a price. Her full dead weight appears to have crushed him against this cabling and pipework. Head and spinal trauma are major concerns."

Steve offered a half smile in thanks for the information imparted by the medic. Giving his friend's hand a squeeze. Trying to reassure himself and Danny that things were going to be alright.

Next a backboard appeared, as the team of EMTs prepared to transport his unconscious friend to the hospital.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

His only intention had been to create a distraction. They merely needed an opening to take out the two armed men. But Danny's life was never _that_ simple. He'd stood up on what felt like ninety year old knees. His first mistake had been forgetting the pin that lay innocently on the floor by his feet. There was no way on this earth he had the ability to retrieve it. His abused ribs were already screaming at him to sit back down, and his skull now pounded with a vengeance. He would put money on his head exploding before the small device still held tightly in his hand.

Everything going to hell in a handbasket seemed to be the understatement of the century. With his brain currently not firing on all cylinders, he theorized, from experience, that the hit to his bicep was from Jildas' shotgun. His attention was now dangerously diverted from the grenade to the burning sensation running down his arm. The last thing he remembered was staggering backwards, staring at his empty palm and then Jennifer barreling into him.

Danny now felt strangely numb. Detached from the real world. Unable or unwilling, he wasn't sure which, to open his eyes. The constant sound of static in ears distanced him further from his surroundings. He felt trapped in his own mind. A feeling of panic crept upon him. Maybe he was dead. If he wasn't something was terribly wrong.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Seven**

This had become Danny's new normal. Trapped inside his own head. It wasn't the first time he'd heard a conversation. He could only guess it was about him, and it was terrifying. He had tried on numerous occasions to call out, to let them know he was there, that he could hear them. The first time he heard voices, he thought he was dreaming. Words drifted meaninglessly into his subconscious. Jumbled and distorted. Over time they'd become clearer, and in some respects that was worse. Now he was beginning to understand.

"We've relieved the swelling without the need for surgery, and there's been a marked improvement in his response to stimuli over the last forty eight hours."

After a moment's silence. "Don't look so worried. Danny's recovery is moving in the right direction."

"Thanks, Doc."

"My pleasure, Commander. Spend some time with your friend. The nurses will be finished soon."

"Hello sweetheart." Danny had become accustomed to hearing this voice and it was always accompanied by a hand gently rubbing his arm. "Now you relax. We're going to turn you onto your side."

Slowly he grew more aware of his surroundings, not by sight, the ability to open his eyes still alluded him. He now experienced movement, hot and cold, pain, and he could feel a tightness around his neck and on his face.

Every so often it all faded away, leaving him alone in another reality. In this other place he continuously ran down endless corridors trying to find an exit. A never ending maze full of his friends. They all laughed at him, poked and prodded him, blocked his way. There were hundreds of familiar faces, they appeared again and again. But there was only one Jennifer. She repeatedly tried to push him away from the others, knocking him off his feet. When he reached out to touch her, Steve dragged her away and he was left alone in his office. He lay helpless on the floor, unable to stop him. A single hand grenade by his side.

A warm hand wrapped around his arm. "How you doing, buddy?"

 _Steve_. He wanted to ask about Jennifer. _Why wasn't she here?_

"Kono and Chin and Lou are gonna come see you later."

He heard his friend suck in a deep breath. "Grace and Charlie need you, pal. They miss their dad."

Danny wanted to tell Steve he missed them too. But the pull of someone else, dragged him back to the dark place in his head. Too tired to fight, he let himself drift off to where he knew Jennifer waited.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve smiled solemnly at the two Tripler nurses as they moved Danny onto his side. He now faced him. Tubes and wires were carefully re-positioned. His gaze followed them to the monitor at the side of the bed. Danny's blood pressure was being continuously displayed via an arterial catheter. His heart rhythm, temperature, breathing rate and oxygen were also being observed. One of the nurse's drew some blood, and then proceeded to check it on an hand held device.

"His blood gases are at normal levels." The nurse smiled happily at her patient. "We'll leave you two alone for a while."

Steve waited for them to disappear from view before running through the usual one-sided conversation. Always mentioning Danny's kids and updating him on who would visit later that day. It broke Steve's heart every time he left the hospital to see Grace and Charlie. Nine days on and it didn't get any easier.

Steve studied his friend's face. He still looked much too pale. The oxygen mask fogging with each steady breath.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Pua Kai's funeral was yesterday."

He turned his head away so Danny couldn't see the tears glistening in his eyes. He huffed out a self-deprecating laugh. _Fuck, what was he doing?_ His friend hadn't seen anyone or anything for over a week now.

"Don't go blaming yourself." His hand found Danny's. "I am so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this."

Steve tentatively brushed over his partner's damaged fingers. They'd been taped together. Dark purple bruising mottled the skin around the tape.

"Danny." He sighed.

"Why'd you do it? I know I've asked you every damn day. We could have handled it. Even if they'd gotten away. We could have called for back-up." Another huffed out laugh followed.

"Yeah, I know. You don't believe me. I'm not sure I believe myself either."

Steve sat quietly, listening to the beep of the machines and the hubbub that was the ICU. Stuck in their own little corner. He contemplated what happened on that fateful day.

"I wished I'd acted differently. Tried to save you. But if I'm honest. I'd do it again, Danno." Steve bit back a sob. "I'm sorry, buddy. Kono...the team. They needed me...and I couldn't get to you in time."

Steve pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe away the tears.

"Shit. Listen to me again. I'm supposed to be talking about happy memories. Waking your sorry ass up." Steve sniffed loudly.

He got up and grabbed a handful of tissues from a nearby cart. Slumping heavily back down in the chair before blowing his nose.

If you're hearing this. Don't you ever tell. This is our little secret, Danno." He paused to wipe his nose, and after a moment, he shook his head. "I've lost my shit too many times in the past week. No one else needs to know. You got that?"

Steve let his hands drop down into his lap. Head bowed, he stared blankly at the mangled ball of tissues he held. He'd said this all before, asked the same questions, but it was becoming more difficult as each day passed, and the tears never stopped. If anything, the cracks in the dam were getting wider.

"Thing is, Danno. I can't get past what I did. I need to know you're ok with it. That we're good. I need you to wake up." He scrubbed a hand down his face. "I love you, buddy."

There was always one subject he avoided - Jennifer. It tore him apart in ways he never thought possible. How would his friend come to terms with such a betrayal. Maybe he never would.

He couldn't bring himself to mention her name. If his partner could hear him, he sure as hell didn't want to upset him. Danny might not even remember her. Steve's chest tightened and he closed his eyes for a few breaths as reality hit him like a ton of bricks - again. His best friend might not know any of them. The doctor's just couldn't say. Not until he woke up.

For now, they'd be thankful for small mercies. Although Danny was in a coma, it wasn't a deep one, and he could still breathe for himself. The need for a ventilator had been avoided. The cerebral edema had resolved with a tricky combination of drugs, fluids and time. Steve's quick reaction had saved his friend's arm from more severe damage. The full force of the gunshot blast had been deflected. His other injuries - a fractured rib, cuts and bruises and broken fingers - were healing. All of this was merely a small consolation because he couldn't unwind the tight ball of anger in the pit of his stomach that still threatened to explode at any moment.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Something was different. Jennifer had knocked him off his feet, but this time Steve didn't drag her away. Danny reached out and took her hand. She smiled seductively as she allowed herself to be pulled down to the floor. Laying on top of him, she gazed into his blue eyes. He wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Their lips met, and they kissed tenderly at first, taking their time. It wasn't long before they became lost in the moment, their kiss becoming heated and hungry.

Danny rocked them onto their sides. Fingers tangled in each other's hair. He could feel Jennifer's touch skimming over his body. Caressing his back, arms and neck, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. He broke the kiss and ran the tip of his tongue along her jaw and up to her ear. She whimpered as he sucked on her lobe and nibbled down her neck.

Kneeling up, he pushed her onto her back, his legs framing her hips, and he couldn't help but grin - giddy in love - or was it lust? Something suddenly felt wrong, and the hairs on his neck stood up. Someone was watching. His eyes flicked up and caught the face of his partner. Danny froze. Steve stood by the door. _How long had he been there?_ Arms crossed over his chest. His expression a mask of displeasure. He cocked his head to one side, eyes drifting down to something on the floor.

"Pick it up, Danny." Steve sneered angrily.

"Leave it, Daniel." Jennifer placed her hands on either side of his face and forced his head down. Making sure he was focused on her before continuing. "Ignore him. He doesn't love you like I do."

Danny eased her away, sitting back, trying to see what his partner was referring to. There it sat, oh so innocently, in the middle of his office floor. He stretched out his arm to grab it, only for Steve to kick it from his reach.

"What are you doing? You asked me to pick it up." Danny glared up at his partner, but he was no longer there.

He looked around frantically. The grenade was gone, too.

"Are you looking for this, Detective Williams?" Then another familiar voice made his heart race.

Danny stared open mouthed at Officer Pua Kai. He held the device out for him to take. The young officer's ashen face stared vacantly at him. His head rested unnaturally on his chest.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through Danny's skull. Everything whited out, and the hissing in his ears was excruciating. Like static on a radio but turned up full volume. Gasping for his next breath, he took hold of Jennifer's hand, pulling her toward him. As he wrapped her in a desperate embrace she crumbled to dust. Breathing hard and fast, he struggled to take in enough oxygen. The noise in his head morphed into a high pitched ringing.

He felt a strong hand take a bruising hold of his arm. "Danny. Calm down. Slow your breathing."

The frantic words were bellowed at him. His eyes sprang open and the blurred face of his friend appeared mere inches from his. Full of fear.

"That's it, buddy. You're doing great. Stay with me. The doc's on his way."

Danny could feel himself deflating. His breathing slowed and he was rewarded by a relieved smile.

"It's good to have you back, Danno."

He couldn't answer. The anguish he felt was so strong. Memories flooded his mind, and he choked out a sob. Tears slowly leaked out to run down onto his pillow. In that moment, he wished more than anything that he'd died.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and to everyone for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Eight**

"Danny, you need to keep it on." Steve spoke through gritted teeth.

He grappled for control of Danny's hand, as his friend tried to remove the oxygen mask. Only releasing his tentative grip on the wrist he held, when he was pushed aside by the throng of medical staff that descended on them. He watched helplessly as Danny's doctor tried to assess his patient.

Steve was left struggling to comprehend how, in mere seconds, his friend had ridden a tidal wave of emotions - anger, panic, confusion - all before his very eyes.

"Commander, please take a seat." Dr Hanmore guided Steve down into the chair by his partner's bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Steve?" He didn't dare look away from the activity going on around his friend.

"Force of habit in a militarily hospital. Now, Steve, as I explained earlier in the week, Danny's return to full consciousness could take days. Confusion and aggression are common place in these situations. Although it does appear that the oxygen mask is currently causing him the most distress, so I've asked a nurse to swap it out with a nasal cannula."

"Yeah he took a swing at me. He's claustrophobic. I should have mentioned that earlier." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I already knew. It's on his medical file." Dr Hanmore studied the other man's weary expression. "Get some rest. Believe it or not that little escapade has wiped him out."

Steve frowned at the comment.

"Danny's body has been working overtime to get to this stage. So yes, he needs sleep. Like someone else I know. Go home, Command-"

Steve held up his hand.

"Go home, Steve." The young doctor smiled back at him.

"I want to sit with him a while longer. See if he wakes again."

"Ok, but don't over do it." That was Dr Hanmore's last comment before leaving Steve alone.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve tapped send and then slid the cell into his pant's pocket. He leaned back in the chair, arms raised above his head to stretch out the kinks in his spine. He'd been following the same routine for days now. Messaging the same set of people with the latest news on his friend's recovery. Steve smiled to himself. This last text was the one they all wanted to hear. Danny was finally out of the woods and deemed well enough to be moved to another room. Since he couldn't tell Grace the news in person, he'd called her instead. And his ears were still ringing from her happy squeals.

A barely audible groan caught his attention.

"Hey, Danno you awake?" Steve was up out of his chair like a shot.

A pair of tired eyes blinked up at him. "Hmm...thirsty."

Multi-tasking, Steve raised the head of the bed with one hand and reached for the cup of water with the other. He'd become quite adept at playing nurse over the course of the past three days. That was the length of time it had taken Danny to get back to a near normal level of awareness.

"Here. Take it slow." Steve's hand hovered over the drink in case his best friend dropped it.

Danny didn't complain, pushing it back into Steve's grasp when he'd had enough. He sank into the pillows and closed his eyes.

"That was easy. No griping, no snarky comment about me mothering you?" Steve couldn't help but smile.

Danny's only response, a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders.

Other than the injury to his fingers, there was no lasting damage mentally or physically, and Danny was sleeping less during the day. However, Steve now worried about his friend's emotional well-being. Their short conversations were by their standards bland. The only time Danny managed a smile was at the mention of his kids.

"Did you talk to Grace?" Danny rubbed at his eyes with his good hand.

"Yeah. To say she's thrilled to be able to visit would be an understatement. But I think I'm deaf." Steve wiggled his finger in his ear.

And there it was that smile. "When they moving me?"

"This afternoon. I think they're gonna free you of a particular restriction first. See if you can piss unaided."

"Nice." Danny glanced around the room as if trying to find something to talk about.

"I'll sit and have lunch with you. Then, while you're being transferred I'll check in with the team."

"Suit yourself. When can I see Grace and Charlie?"

"This evening? If you feel up to it."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Danny picked at the crisp white sheet.

"I'll come back here first. Make sure you haven't changed your mind." Steve leaned on the bed rail unsure of what to do or say next.

"I won't."

"The move might tire you out."

"I'll be fine." Danny shot his partner a look of annoyance.

Steve raised his hands in defeat. The task of walking on the proverbial eggshells was exhausting. Coupled with the long silences which stretched between them, the whole situation was becoming unbearable, and Steve wasn't sure for how much longer he could cope with it.

"Can I get you anything?" Steve couldn't help sounding aggrieved himself.

"Magazines, maybe." Danny stared at the array of get well cards on the side table.

"I'll pick some up. Grace and Charlie can help me choose."

Dropping back down into his chair Steve scrubbed at his face. His partner's unwillingness to look him in the eye hadn't gone unnoticed. Making eye contact was almost as rare as the smile. This was killing him, so God only knows what it was doing to his friend. He knew it was early days, and that time was a good healer, but this wasn't healthy. Never in their six years together, had they struggled to communicate - be it good or bad.

Danny's expression was now as blank as the wall he now focused on. This had to end, but Steve wanted his friend to be the one to open up first. He'd asked about the team, and his kids, but nothing about the incident, Pua Kai's death, or Jennifer. They would need Danny's statement at some point in the near future, and he would know that. He'd already admitted he remembered the events of that fateful day. His sharp yes and curt nod of his head had made it blatantly obvious to his partner that he didn't want to discuss it further.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

"Woah, slow down, kiddo." Steve tried and failed to hang on to the handful of magazines he'd picked up for his partner.

"Sorry, Uncle Steve." Charlie shouted out as he ran to his father's bedside.

"How's my boy?" Danny ruffled his son's hair as the little guy bounced at the side of the bed.

"Uncle Steve got me a Happy Meal." Charlie beamed in delight as he clutched a plastic toy from what his dad guessed was the latest kids' movie.

"You're a lucky boy. I hope you said thank you." Danny glanced over at his daughter and friend.

"Here you go Uncle Steve." Grace picked the last of the magazines up off the floor.

"Thanks, Gracie."

"At least you didn't buy Guns and Ammo." She grinned innocently.

Steve shot a concerned look at his partner, sighing in relief when it appeared he'd missed the comment. Danny was too caught up in the moment with Charlie.

It had been agreed between the team, Rachel and himself to keep the details of what had happened from the children. The media had only used Jennifer's real name so it made it easier to keep it quiet from Grace. They decided it would be better coming from her dad, when he felt the time was right.

"I missed you, Danno." Grace leaned over and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Missed you too." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the cards and balloons."

"You might not need these now you've got that." Steve gestured toward the TV on the wall with the magazine he was holding.

"You wanna watch something, Charlie?" Danny pointed to the remote on the side table.

Charlie grabbed the remote and started pressing random buttons.

"Let me help you out there." Steve dropped the magazines on a nearby cart, before taking the control from the blonde haired boy.

"Why hasn't Jennifer been to see us, Danno?"

On hearing Grace's question, Steve froze mid action, his gaze fixed on the television screen. Danny didn't answer, and it suddenly felt like the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Did you break up?" After a beat. "Dad. You're scaring me."

Steve spun around. For the first time in days their eyes locked, and Danny looked like he was about to throw up.

"Sweetheart, Jennifer-" Steve didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Jennifer's gone, baby. She..." Danny's words came out choked as grief gripped him by the throat. "I'm sorry."

A strangled sob escaped her lips before she pressed her hand over her mouth. Leaving Charlie to watch a cartoon, Steve walked over and pulled her into a hug. Kissing the top of her head, he kept his focus on his now distraught friend.

"Why are Danno and Grace crying?" Charlie patted Steve's leg. The little boy's lost look melting his heart.

"Charlie, can you do me a big favor?" Steve sucked in a deep breath, taking back control of his emotions. "Go grab a soda with your big sister?"

"Can I get some candy too, pleeease?" Charlie pulled on his sister's hand.

"Whatever you want, kiddo. Gracie, I need you to be strong for Danno right now. Give me a few minutes with your dad." He felt the teenager nod her head against his chest.

"Come on, Charlie." She sniffed, using her free hand to wipe her eyes.

They headed for the door, Grace giving the two men one last solemn look over her shoulder before exiting the room.

Steve closed the gap to his partner's bedside. Taking his friend's hand, he gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, Danny. Grace hasn't mentioned Jennifer once since this happen. I didn't expect -"

"Expect what? My fourteen year old daughter to ask about someone she'd become attached to?" Danny snatched his hand from Steve's grip.

Steve took a step back, running both hands threw his hair. "You know what, you're tired, so I'm gonna let Grace in here for five minutes and then I'm taking her and Charlie home."

"Fine." Danny starred in the opposite direction, scrubbing at his tear-filled eyes.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve stood in the entrance to his partner's room. Grace and Charlie at his side. The blonde haired boy holding a giant soda cup in a death grip.

"This little guy's not gonna sleep tonight." Steve forced a smile for his ailing friend.

Danny reached out to his daughter. "Hey, come here."

Grace crossed the small space to her father, waiting for her little brother to leave before speaking.

"Is Grace in trouble? Mummy..." Charlie's voice gradually faded out.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She sniffed, using her free hand to wipe her eyes.

"I guess they were waiting for me to get better." Danny rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles.

"Was she with you?"

"Yeah, she saved my life."

"I'm sorry, Danno." Instantly her arms went around his neck and she buried her face against his broad shoulder.

"Don't cry, Monkey." Danny wrapped his arm around her back.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much." Grace raised her head to see his face.

"I know." Danny kissed her forehead, and smiled. "I love you more."

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny let himself relax. It was late and the events of the evening had left him wiped out. He would never admit it, but his friend had been right. He should've waited another day before seeing his kids. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

He stood in his office doorway, a contented smile on his face. Grace sat in his chair, shoes kicked off, with her feet resting up on his desk. Her toes wiggled as she tapped away on her cell. A small giggle escaping her lips every so often.

"Who you texting, Grace?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door jam.

"Jennifer." The name spoken with a carefree tone.

"Danno, look at the toy the man gave me." Charlie appeared at his side.

Danny stared wide-eyed at the what his son held so innocently. "Give it to daddy please, Charlie."

"No, you gotta catch me first." The little boy pushed past him and ran down the corridor.

Danny gave chase. His son's laughter echoing all around him. His feet pounded loudly as he ran down each lengthy passageway. Magazine pages settled on the ground, getting deeper every time he rounded a corner, his son no longer in sight. Slowing to a stop the paper almost past his knees.

"Danno, what does this do?" A hand patted him from behind.

He spun around, and there was his son, mischievous smile planted firmly on his face. A grenade in one hand and it's safety pin in the other. Danny reached out and everything melted away.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for the follows, favs, and all the awesome reviews.

Thanks again Phoebe for your great editing skills.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Nine**

Danny rubbed his hand across his sore ribs. The short trip down the hospital corridor and back had knocked the crap out of him. His chest was tight, and he could feel the beginnings of a headache taking hold. But he knew, if he was gonna get outta there, he needed to be mobile. Show that he was well enough to take care of himself.

"No pain, no gain." He smiled at the female physio at his side. Her colleague pushed a wheelchair along behind them.

"Afraid so." She grinned back at him.

He'd only been out of the ICU for a few days, and he was already going stir crazy. He wanted to go home and shut out the world. Or more precisely, he wanted to hide from his best friend and the rest of the team. They'd all been so great to him. Checking on his kids, making sure he had everything he needed. He was rarely left alone. And he just couldn't take their kindness much longer. He didn't deserve a single drop. There were so many layers to his guilt, and Danny was beginning to drown in it.

"You've done well today, Danny." The guy behind him tapped his shoulder. "Have a seat. I'll push you the remainder of the way. We don't want you overdoing it."

Danny didn't argue. His destination was in sight, but he had to confess he'd had enough. On entering his room, the knot in his stomach returned when he spotted his friend standing by the window.

"Good afternoon, Steve. Your partner here is doing great." The female physio plumped a pillow up and then placed it at the back of the recliner. Taking her patient's hand in hers, the other supporting his elbow, she guided him down onto it. The male physio moved the wheelchair away, while she draped a blanket over Danny's legs.

"Thanks, Sally, Kael. You guys are great."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Danny."

Watching his friend intently, Steve took up residence on a nearby seat.

"I'm tired." Danny pushed his head back and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Steve ran his hand down his face.

"You can always go home. I'm not stopping you."

"Tired of this." Danny opened his eyes, surprised by his friend's tone. Not backing down, Steve continued. "Don't look at me as if you have no idea what I'm talking about. I can count on one hand the number of times you've made eye contact with me since you woke up."

Danny didn't respond. He simply sat there, staring at his partner.

"My Danny - the one I've known for the past six years - he would have come back with a snarky comment. Or chewed me out about something ridiculous long before now."

" _Your_ Danny?" He snorted loudly.

"You know what. I'm sick of this. I know you're hurting, but you need to talk to me, or if that's not gonna work, I can arrange for someone else."

"You think I need a shrink?" Danny laughed incredulously.

"Yeah. You need to talk to _someone_. You won't be cleared to work until you do." Steve leaned forward on the edge of his chair.

"Is that what this is about? Me coming back to work? And there was I thinking it was because you were worried about me, babe."

This time it was Steve's turn to laugh. "Babe. It's amazing the little things you notice after years of friendship. Babe, goof, idiot, Steven. You haven't used any one of those, until now. So the man I know and love is in there somewhere."

"Maybe you shouldn't love me anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The two men glared at each other. Each trying to break the other's resolve. Danny was the first to look away.

"Why can't you look at me?"

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard. Trying to push down the lump wedged in his throat.

"Please." Steve squatted down in front of his friend, taking Danny's hand in his. "Let me help you through this."

"Everytime I close my eyes I see you..." Danny stopped and took a deep breath.

"You see me?" Steve's voice grew firmer, more insistent. "See me doing what, Danny?"

"You, the team. You're all laughing at me. I see Pua." He bit his lip hard. The pain taking the edge off the emotional turmoil he was feeling. "The last six months of my life weren't real. It was based on lies. And my stupidity cost Pua his life."

"Don't you dare blame yourself. No one could have predicted what happened."

"I should have. The great Detective Williams. Not so great now, huh?"

"That has nothing to do with what happened."

"The hell it doesn't. If I'd listened to my brain rather than my dick, Pua would still be alive. I'm done being a cop. Us. Five-0. It's over." Danny snatched his hand from his partner's grasp.

"The hell it is." Steve instantly grabbed Danny's face, startling his friend. "Look at me God damn it."

"I loved her, Steve." A lone tear tracked down his cheek.

"And you think she didn't love you? She died saving your life."

"Did she? I don't know what to think anymore."

Steve let go and stood up. The chair scraped the floor as he slid it over in front of his partner. Sitting back down, he bent forward, elbows on knees.

"Look at me." Danny did as asked. "Listen to me, you stubborn son of a bitch. What you did was foolish, maybe even selfish. You think I didn't know what was going through your mind? I'll ask you this. Why didn't you stay put? Let it play out? We would have caught up with them. You knew that."

Danny merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Try these on for size. Self-reproach, guilt. They'll make you do crazy things." Straightening, Steve closed his eyes with a sigh.

Silence stretched between them.

"And maybe it's because you care about me, the team?" Steve studied his friend's expression, hoping for a response.

"You know I do." Danny's words just above a whisper.

"Love. It's a powerful weapon. So yes, I think she genuinely loved you. And you, Danno, did exactly what I would have done if the roles were reversed."

"Fine, I get it. But I don't know where my head's at right now." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, babe. I meant what I said. I'm not coming back...not yet...maybe never."

"I can give you time. If that's what you want. But, Danno. I need you. The team needs you. Don't throw your career away over this."

Steve didn't miss the change in his friend. The pinched look, pallid complexion, and the way he repeatedly rubbed his temple.

"Headache?"

"Yeah, and like I already said, I'm tired." Danny managed a half smile.

"You wanna lie down?" Steve reached for the call button.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Calling a nurse to help get you in bed."

"Why can't you help me?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to."

"Idiot. Come on help me up." Danny offered his good hand.

Steve took it in his and guided him over to the bed.

"Sit." He gently pushed Danny down.

"Bossy."

"Swing your legs around."

"You're enjoying this a little too much, babe. And why are you grinning from ear to ear." Danny pulled the sheet up to his chin.

"Because I missed us, Danno."

"It's the name calling isn't it? You missed a few by the way. Jerk, Schmuck, Neanderthal -"

"Enough. I get it." Steve lifted the side rail and clicked it into place.

Danny relaxed into the pillows, closing his eyes.

"I remember most of...that morning. They weren't American."

"Jennifer and Jildas Moreau were from France. Reece Cunningham was from Oahu." Steve dropped down into the chair Danny had just vacated.

"Delphine. That was her real name, right?" Danny glanced at his friend. "And really, I'm okay."

"Yeah, buddy. Delphine Bellerose."

"What happened to her…" Danny took a deep breath. "Is she still here? On the island or…"

"Delphine was buried in Paris last week."

Danny took a second to digest that information before continuing. "I vaguely recall you saying you'd been to Pua's funeral."

"You heard me?" Steve sounded surprised.

"Some of what you said."

"I spoke to his family. They understood the risks Pua took every day he left the house wearing the HPD uniform, as did he. He died doing what he loved."

"I heard that a lot after Grace was killed. It doesn't make it any easier."

"Never does." Steve smiled solemnly. "Get some rest, Danno. I'll be here when you wake up."

Danny was asleep before he'd finished the sentence.

The comment about not coming back to work played over in Steve's mind. He couldn't imagine working alongside another partner. Not even Lou. As much as he liked and respected the man, there was just no way anyone could replace Danny. He vowed to make it his personal mission to help his friend get back on his feet, and more importantly, back to work.

 **~ to be continued ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, and for the follows and favorites. In reply to the guest reviewer. Yes Phoebe is doing a NICE job helping me with this. She's an awesome beta. I do need to nag her more to post. It's not like you have a lack of stories, Phoebe. Hurry up your readers are waiting. :-)

This is the last chapter and if you've read any of my other stories you'll already know I'm not one for long recoveries. So be warned there is a time hop of a few months. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Ten**

 _After a few months and loads of angsty recovery..._

Two weeks into Danny's return to active duty, he was at his partner's side, hunkered down behind a stack of crates. They were in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Aina Haina. Lou crouched down on Steve's right flank, while Chin and Kono were holding station at the opposite end of the building. They'd received a tip from a trusted CI, and now they were poised to take down a group of drug runners. Things felt pretty normal, and the familiar routine was good for him. Helped him block out the lingering ache of his broken heart.

"I have eyes on two of our six perps." Danny spoke into his comms.

"The remaining four are grouped together to the left of us." Chin confirmed.

"On my mark, we move in." Steve rested his Sig on the lip of one of the crates.

"We shouldn't be doing this without backup." Danny's comment was answered with an eye roll from his partner.

"We're out of time. Three, two, one. Five-0! Drop your weapons!" Steve's call was answered with gun fire.

Working in a coordinated strike, they picked off each shooter with ease. Danny hit his target center mass. Off to the side, he saw another guy drop like a rag doll.

"Three shooters have retreated into an internal office." Kono shouted over gun chatter.

Not wanting a long standoff, Steve pulled out two flashbangs. "Danny, cover me."

Danny fired across the front of the office, allowing his partner time to lob the devices through an open window. The second they detonated, he dropped to his knees, hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut. Transported back in time. Once again, he was standing by the Smart Table. He pictured the grenade bouncing across the bullpen. Then Jennifer knocked him off his feet. He'd swear he could still feel her, and that alone took his breath away.

Overwhelmed by the shock wave of emotions, he couldn't control what he did next. Danny holstered his weapon with a shaky hand, heart pounding hard and fast. Mouthing an apology in Steve's direction, he ran from the building.

Steve noticed the fleeing figure of his partner in his peripheral vision. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd known this was coming. For now, he had a job to do.

Once the team breached the room, the remaining gang members were easily apprehended. With the op a success and the sound of sirens alerting them to HPD's arrival, Steve's thoughts immediately returned to his friend.

"Secure these three and get HPD to process them. I'm gonna go find Danny."

"The flashbangs. It didn't even occur to me until it was too late." Chin patted Steve on the back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, boss. We just need to give him time." Kono pushed one of the men towards the exit.

"We got this. Go check on our boy." Lou hauled another perp to his feet.

Steve headed for the Camaro, expecting to find Danny leaning up against it or already sitting in the passenger seat. Yet there was no sign of him. Scanning their location, he headed for a secluded area around the back of the warehouse. It looked like a dumping ground for broken pallets and junk.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny's hand instinctively went for his gun when he heard someone approaching. Only relaxing when he saw who it was, he sat on one of the arms of a rusted old forklift truck. Hunched over and staring at his legs as he swung them back and forth. His shoes skimmed the ground, parched and cracked by too many days in the hot Hawaiian sun. Plumes of dust billowed up into the air.

"Hey, Danno. You alright?" Steve bowed his head slightly, trying to get in Danny's line of sight, hoping to catch his partner's attention.

"I shouldn't be here." The words were barely audible as Danny continued to study his feet.

"It was my fault. The flashbangs were a bad idea."

"No, they weren't. Me coming back to work. _That_ was a bad idea." The words now spoken with a hint of anger.

"You don't mean that." Steve squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Says you." Danny glanced at the hand before shrugging it off.

"Let's get lunch. I'm buying." Steve smiled smugly, pleased with his suggestion.

"What? Is feeding me your answer to everything nowadays?" After jumping down, Danny shoved past his partner.

"Hey, buddy." Steve grabbed his friend by the arm. "Talk to me."

"Talk. That's all I do. But you don't listen."

Danny tried to shake Steve's grip, only for his fingers to dig deeper. "I'm listening now."

"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull?" Danny poked a finger at Steve's forehead. "I'm done. With this. You. All of it."

"Unlike you, I don't give up so easily." Steve spoke through gritted teeth. Moving his grip from one arm to take hold of his other. He forced his friend's hand away from his face.

"Let go, Steve."

"Make me, Danny."

Danny barreled into his friend. The corrugated steel of the warehouse resonated loudly as Steve's back hit it. Giving his partner no time to recover, Danny clenched his fist and swung at him. His knuckles split open as they connected with Steve's jaw.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Danny." Steve brought his arms up to shield his face.

"Scared you'll hurt me, huh? You think I'm weak?" Danny gave Steve a shove.

Getting no reaction, he grabbed his partner's tac vest and yanked him down sharply, bringing his own knee up at the same time, smashing his friend in the face. Steve staggered backwards, hand held to his bloody nose.

"Yeah, I'm worried I'll hurt ya." Steve spat blood on the ground.

"Fight back, you coward."

Danny shot forward ramming his fist into Steve's side. Using his hip for leverage, Steve grabbed Danny's upper torso and lifted him off the ground, slamming him down onto a pile of scrap metal. After lying there dazed for a few seconds, Danny scrambled to his feet.

"That all you got?" Danny goaded.

Danny came at him again. This time Steve used his height to his advantage, pulling his friend into a headlock. Danny tried to unbalance his partner, but Steve tightened his hold. Choking, Danny clawed frantically at his arm, and Steve released him. Rapidly turning the second he was freed, Danny swung his fist again, a glancing blow striking the side of Steve's head.

"Danny, stop!" Kono screamed out as she ran around the corner. Lou and Chin not far behind.

Breathing heavily, Steve braced himself against a stack of pallets. He held a hand up to stop them from intervening. Allowing his partner to continue his frenzied attack.

Danny lost control. Months of hurt poured out of him in the form of a ferocious assault on his best friend. Blow after blow pummeled into his partner's torso.

Until suddenly Danny was face down on the crumbling asphalt. Arms scraping painfully on the rough ground. He coughed, and spat dust and dirt from his mouth. His partner's full weight now pressed down onto the small of his back.

"You done?" He could feel Steve's hot breath on his cheek. "I'm gonna let you up."

Never giving Steve the opportunity to move, he rammed his elbow back, catching his partner hard in the throat.

"Damn it, Danny." Steve coughed. Glancing up, he was glad to see his team had walked away. Not wanting them to see what he did next.

Danny felt the cold metal seconds before he heard the click. Biting back the lump in his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut and let the side of his face rest against the rough ground.

"Get up." Steve lifted him backwards. Up onto his knees. "You gonna behave? Or do I have haul your ass over to the car like some low life criminal?"

"No more than I deserve."

"On your feet." Steve stood up gripping Danny's bicep with more force than necessary.

Flexing his shoulders to relieve the discomfort, Danny rose. With a deep sigh, Steve glanced solemnly down at the handcuffs, before pushing his partner towards their car.

They were almost at the corner of the building when Danny stopped. Digging his heels in, he resisted against Steve's attempts to force him forward.

"Do you want me to call HPD for assistance?" Steve waited him out, not moving.

Humiliated, Danny dropped down heavily onto his knees, hissing as he did so. Shaking his head, not saying a word. He dare not look at his friend. He hadn't wanted this. Not any of it.

Maintaining the silence between them, Steve knelt behind his partner and released the cuffs. Only then did he notice the subtle tremble running through Danny's body.

"Ah man. I'm sorry."

"Go. Leave me here." Danny pushed up off the ground.

Steve stepped in front of him before he'd had a chance to move.

"The hell I am."

His partner's expression broke his heart. Wet lines trailed down Danny's dirt encrusted face. Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, Steve pulled him into a hug.

"I won't let you leave. You know that, right?" He felt Danny's nearly imperceptible nod on his shoulder. "Neither will the team. I've no idea what's going on in that stubborn head of yours, but we're in this together. We're all accountable for what happened. No one of us anymore than the other."

Danny pulled back, his gaze finding Steve's. "Really, because that's not the way I see it. I was the one sleeping with the enemy. And not metaphorically."

"We've been over this. You were an assignment."

"Oh wow. Way to make me feel better." Danny wiped his face with his sleeve.

"You've been a detective long enough to know these things don't always go as planned."

"But I loved her." Danny looked away. "Knowing what she did. I still do. What sort of man does that make me?"

"The human kind, and the best one I know."

"I can't look at anyone of you without being reminded of what I did. I'm not sure I can live with that kinda hurt everyday."

"Maybe you should step aside, McGarrett, and let us beat the crap out of him. 'Cause you sure as hell ain't getting through to him." Lou stood nearby.

"I'm good." Danny raised his hands up in surrender.

"Really. I've never heard so much horse shit in all my life."

"I think what Lou's trying to say, none to eloquently, is that you did nothin wrong, brah." Chin couldn't help but grin.

"Come here." Kono wrapped her arms around him. "We all love you, and we need you. Can't do this job without you."

Danny hugged her back, smiling fondly over her shoulder at the rest of the team."Thanks, guys."

"We good?" Kono leaned back to appraise her colleague.

"Yeah. Let's get lunch. Super SEAL's buying."

"What we waiting for then? After you." Lou motioned for the two men to lead the way.

"Yeah, I think we've had enough for one day." Steve dabbed at his bloodied nose and lips with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I should never have hit you."

"Hey, takes two. Now I'm gonna say it again. We good?"

"Yeah. I love you, babe." Danny looked downcast as he rubbed his bloodied knuckles.

"You need another hug?" Steve stood with his arms open wide.

"Always." Danny pulled his best friend into a hug, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in months.

"I love you too, Danno."

"Amen to that. Now get a room." Lou shouted.

"Shut up, Lou." The two partners yelled in unison.

 **~ the end ~**


End file.
